


let me be your (wo)man, so i can love you

by sharpescool



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, don't know if it's angsty but let's just go with that, feeling reveal, just plain fluff, supergirl reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpescool/pseuds/sharpescool
Summary: Based on this here:'Lena tells Kara she has feelings for her and Kara reveals she’s Supergirl'





	let me be your (wo)man, so i can love you

Lena was fidgety. She was nervous and anxious. Her palms were sweating and her heart was racing. All of this happening because of one reason only, and that reason was Kara Danvers. The oh-so-sweet and gentle Kara Danvers. Her best friend. The person she can always rely on. She was finally going to tell her the truth.

The truth that she, Lena **Luthor** , loved her. The truth that ever since they met she immediately took a liking towards the blonde. That her heart fell for the innocent girl. And truth be told, she knows Kara’s going to reject her and everything will be awkward and weird between them until one of them leaves. Because, come on, who can possibly love a Luthor?

Who can love a person lie her? A person who always has a target on her back. A person whose family is full of psychotic maniacs who can love a person that can put everyone around her in danger.

But still, she’s finally going to  man up – well woman up – and tell Kara everything.

 

Lena was driving to Kara’s place. Driving was a rare experience for her. Of course, with all the people wanting to always end her life, she hired special security for herself, but this time she didn’t call her driver, Jerry to come and pick her up. She parked her car and headed straight to the elevator.

As soon as she stepped inside the elevator she felt sick. She feels like she’s going to throw up all over the place. Turning around and going home had crossed her mind but she pushed it away. She went all this way. She’s not going to give up.

When she arrived at Kara’s door she heard Alex and Kara’s muffled arguing. She was sure Alex said something but she didn’t understand anything she said although when Kara replied she heard it, clear as day. The words were so clear, she felt sick when she heard what she said.

“I have to tell her Alex, I just have to.”

With that she knocked on the door. She heard the padded footsteps, assuming it was Kara, she was growing more and more nervous by the second.

“Hey Lena! What are you doing here? I haven’t seen you in weeks.” Kara gave her **the** smile. The smile that always melts her heart. The smile that she fell for. The smile that she was hoping was only reserved for her.

“Hey Kara, can I come in?” Lena nervously pointed inside the apartment.

“Oh, of course.” When Lena entered the apartment, she noticed the empty pizza boxes and Chinese containers scattered throughout the table. She also notice that Alex, Kara’s sister, was standing in the middle of the living room. Arms crossed, face serious.   

“Hey Alex.” Lena stood in the middle of the room. An awkward silence filled them. “Can I talk to Kara?” When Alex made no move to leave, she followed up the sentence. “Alone.” Alex eyes darted between the two of them. “Sure but no funny business.” When Alex left the room, Lena took a deep breath and turned around to face Kara.

“I’m about to tell you something really important. I know you might not like it but, I’m willing to take the risk. For you and for me.” Kara was about to say something when Lena suddenly interrupted her.

“I see that you’re about to say something and while I would love to hear what you’re about to say just please don’t say anything just yet. Please don’t interrupt me. When I finish that’s when you can start talking, okay?. Kara just nodded.

“You might wanna sit down for this. God, I think I need a drink. No don’t get drunk right now Lena. Don’t get carried away.” Lena took two deep breaths and composed herself before turning to look at Kara.

“Okay, so, this Lena,” she gestured over to herself. “isn’t what you always see. This version of myself is not even near my comfort zone. You know I never liked being vulnerable. I never liked feeling weak or overpowered because that’s not the way I was raised but,” Lena took a deep breath “but because of you all of that was forgotten. You took down my walls and made me a completely different person. Because of you all of these feeling that I haven’t felt before are now hitting me all at once.”

“I wasn’t planning on giving you this whole speech but then again when have things go to planned when it involves you.” Lena and surprisingly Kara chuckled at that. “What I’m about to say can change our entire friendship, hell it can even end it but,” Lena paused for a moment “I just really need to do this. I just need to take this off of my chest.

So Lena took a deep breath one last time and sat in front of Kara, looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

“I really like you Kara. And it’s not ‘let’s be friends because I like you’ it’s more of an ‘I wanna kiss your lips because you made me fall for you’ like.” Lena looked at Kara’s red, plump lips and before she knew it she was leaning in but unfortunately Kara stood and was now pacing back and forth.

“Do you hate me?” Lena asked. “Do you want me to leave?” She gestured at the door.

“No! Don’t leave please. I’m just thinking how to say what I wanna say.” Kara looked at Lena

“Just say it. I mean I did this whole speech confessing my utter admiration for you, I don’t think you can do better than that.” Lena chuckled

“I actually think I can.”

Kara cleared her throat. “So before I start I want you to know that I did not keep this from you because I didn’t trust you. I kept it away from you to protect you.”

Kara started with taking of her ponytail, then her glasses, then unbuttoning her shirt.

“This is not the way I wanted you to find out but I just had to tell you know especially since you just told me you like me. I just have to tell you that I’m Supergirl before telling you that I like you too.”

Lena’s face was indescribable. She was happy, sad, devastated, angry, betrayed, with all other feeling she can’t think of right now, because in front of her was Supergirl but at the same time Kara Danvers. She is seeing Supergirl being vulnerable right now but she is also seeing Kara Danvers bravely telling her most important secret to an important person in her life.

And because of what’s in front of her right now she wants to kiss Kara Danvers so badly. So she did. She took Kara in her arms and pressed her lips against Kara’s soft ones. Kara stiffed for a moment until she melted and just kissed Lena back as powerful. This was Lena’s way of saying it’s okay that she kept it. This was Lena’s way of saying she understands perfectly. When Kara pulled away, they were both breathless.

Kara rested her forehead against Lena’s

“Are you mad? Because I just had the most amazing kiss ever and I don’t want it to end.”

“I am but let’s talk about that tomorrow, for now let’s just continue what we were doing.”

 

 

 


End file.
